Damos Crusade: Beginning my quest for rap domination
Campaign: Damos Crusade Campaign : As told my Millien Rengrave. They thought they could hold me But I said no way, homie I gotta bounce from this forge world I gotta let this fate unfurl And no magos gonna tell me now My journey is kickin off, lemme tell you how Balls out Bar Brawl So we rock on up to this real rare lookin place, right? Dudes and girls abound place was bumpin like you wouldn't believe. Time to meet the new posse, and boy get a load of this two nice young females, and what I now know as one hell of a scumbag dude. There's also that one astropath, but fella really kept to himself not much of an extrovert, ya feel? But that's cool, I ain't never gonna judge no one for bein quiet. And guess what, not only that turns out this other rogue trader crew decided to step in on our business too, Omnissiah help me cause guess who was there. That one chump heretek from back in the day, but I ain't got no time for his sorry ass today. I gotta protect and expand the rep, Platinus Mechanicus aint' gonna get itself out there, ya dig? But I digress, Moll is my new main homie, loyal as hell, and speakin that fresh desu, man. Ain't no one understand Moll like I do so I keep a look out. Always look out for your crew is rule number one, specially when nobody understands em. Praise the Omnissiah cause I been there. Never forget where you came from, rule number two. Then we got Nicole, sweet girl. Now apparently some kinda child of one of them heroes of the Damos crew. Respect. Yo, but that's when that one creeper Leo started makin his moves on the poor girl, mmmf. So sad, thank god she got saved by the strippa, bless her heart cause I ain't never been more disgusted by one dude in my life... Well save that one. We also got some punk kid wielding swords left and right, chump probably couldn't even lift an axe, anyway dude orders up some funky food, and then there be a freaky wolf dude just chillin out in the back of the joint. Gave me chills, dawg. Like how you gonna let that thing walk around without a leash? Mmf, pity but true, dawg, just sayin. Yo and then there was this one ork dude. Now I ain't wanna seem bias, but an ork can ride in my crew any day. Them boiz ain't never out to stab a brotha in the back, always just lookin to party and fight. Respect. Woah and that's when I decide it's time to make my move, the band is settlin down, Moll is at the bar, and Leo's shot down like a lil bitch....eheh heh... Check it, I make for the stage, and take that bad boy. Band don't like me up in their gig, but yo a brother gotta do what he gotta do. I plug O'Brian the servo skull into their tech, easy as pie to crack that stuff, and hook up his tunes to they sound. Boom fresh track is bumpin and I'm wreckin it, crowd is bumpin, and that's when I see it. Arbites in the back, bad news dude. *CRACK* HOME ORK BOY JUST POUNDED A CAT, WOAH DAMN I AIN'T NEVER SEEN SOMETHIN SO FUNNY IN ALL MY LIFE! And that's when they came, Arbites out the wazoo, fools tryna steal my stage? Naw son, not today. They light me up with flamers and shit, but I ain't got time to care I charge dem fools axe in hand, and boom. Don't let no one ever tell you Millien Rengrave don't just roll over in a fight, and don't let no one ever talk you out of an MIU. That hot shot went off in that dudes face like a.... well like somethin that ain't appropriate to talk about in polite company. Anyways you could say the heat really cranked up cause I was on fire, dude. SHIT HURTS, MAN! I bailed out that business quick like and stealthily, makin sure O'Brian is at my back, I know my crew can handle themselves. That's when I notice this one bad lookin playa runnin down this alley, and that first Arbites from the bar is in tow, I yell some ish at him. I know he got it. I break back to the ship to fix myself up. Gotta maintain that image, dawg. Hittin up Jika, playa Yo dawg lemme rest a minute Category:Damos Crusade Category:Log Category:Campaign